


Maybe

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, Gen, General, Headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: No tiene exactamente la mejor primera impresión.—Pareces un neandertal.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ya podría ser mío, todos irían aceptando su homosexualidad latente, pero es del pendejo de Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Primera ronda."
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Orga & Rufus.
> 
> Extensión: 446 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Ni idea. Siempre los he imaginado teniendo una mala primera impresión, pero aquí ya me fui al demonio (?). No Orga, yo tampoco tengo ni idea de qué ondas Rufus, pero me fui a la mierda con él y la conversación acabó un tanto surrealista (¿un tanto?) y como que no iba nunca al punto... si es que tenía un punto, que lo dudo. Lo repito: NI. IDEA.
> 
> No me convence del todo, por lo mismo, pero mientras más lo piense peor me pondré y al final no sacaré nada, me ha pasado y no es la idea. Así que lo dejo y ya, luego recurriré al AU para darles un encuentro decente (?).

No tiene exactamente la mejor primera impresión.

—Pareces un neandertal.

Es decir, ¿quién con un mínimo de capacidad social le dice eso a alguien que acaba de conocer? Orga voltea, tratando de lucir inexpresivo, algo que a Rufus le sale de maravilla. Duda unos segundos sobre qué decir, no es precisamente fácil responder a ese tipo de comentario. Se inclina finalmente, porque su compañero y en general el mundo siempre le han quedado un poco bajos, y le mira mientras trata de ocultar su molestia.

—¿Qué?

Lograr un mínimo de expresión en las facciones ajenas ayudaría a eliminar la tensión del ambiente, que dado que no vuela una mosca debe ser bastante notoria.

—No me disgusta del todo la barba, sin embargo.

Pues anda, ¿eso fue un cumplido o qué? Ya no está seguro de si busca adrede destrozar cualquier intento de dialogo decente o si en verdad es así de rarito.

—¿Gracias?

Le pliegan el ceño, en expresión confusa. Genial, al menos parece ser humano.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, no haces buena conversación.

Es honesto, conoce puertas con las que le costaría menos hablar.

—¿Por qué no?

Muchas puertas.

—¿Te han dicho que calladito te ves más bonito?

—¿Te han dicho lo ridículamente hilarante que suenas pronunciando los diminutivos de las palabras?

¿ _Qué_? Entendió las tres primeras palabras y sería, quizás algunos artículos. Casi prefiere el inexplicable intento de conversación anterior.

—¿Qué?

—No me parece que tú hagas una gran conversación tampoco, ya que lo mencionas.

Eso fue más comprensible.

—No pones de tu parte —comenta, que a sus ojos es el primer y único problema ahí—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Para qué me hablaste?

—Nada más saludaba, la Señorita me comentó que sería apropiado.

… ¿En serio? ¿Es su intento de saludo?

—No te sale.

—¿El qué?

—Saludar.

Hay un instante de silencio, y si ese antifaz deja ver algo le han fruncido el ceño.

—¿Cómo no me saldría saludar?

—Dime tú, no sabes hacerlo.

—Eres un tanto idiota.

—Vale, gracias. ¿Es necesario que te escuche o me puedo largar?

—Tampoco muy agradable.

Vale, ¡gracias! ¿Se puede largar o no? Porque eso comienza a ser frustrante.

—Ya, entendí. Un gusto también.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que fue un gusto —tuerce el gesto, ya dudando de si debe largarse o en su lugar golpearlo—, pero ya que lo implicas, supongo que gusto en conocerte; pese a todo.

Resulta ser Rufus quien se acaba largando, para su confusión. Es tal vez la experiencia más extraña que ha tenido en la vida y en teoría solo hablaba con alguien, alguien a quien no tiene ganas de dirigirle la palabra nunca más de ser posible.

O quizás precisamente lo contrario.


End file.
